The History of Love and War
by ToWriteLoveOnAPage
Summary: Kagome is betrothed to Lord Sesshoumaru in hopes of keeping peace between demons and humans, but on the very eve of their wedding Inuyasha steals her away. Sesshoumaru is determined to get her back, no matter how many throats he has to cut to do it.
1. Kagome of Edo

**Author Note:**

So, this was written for Priestess Skye's Weekly Challenge, and was supposed to be a oneshot....but I kind of like the story I've come up with.

So, if you think this is worth continuing, let me know!

* * *

The face that launched a thousand ships, that's what they called it. A queen, stolen by a prince, stolen by his love, taken to a faraway land to escape her loathsome king. History spoke of her beauty, her kindness, her heart, and the folly of her tragic romance that was never meant to be.

But Helen was of Sparta, and Helen was of Troy, and Helen had died long ago. Her story had been written, bound, and sold world 'round. A thousand ships had come for her, a war had been waged right before her eyes, and she had died in the name of jealousy, and revenge, and most of all, love.

They say that those who ignore history are doomed repeat it, and this is the one truth that Kagome knows best. For she knows of Helen and she knows of Troy's demise and she knows that she is royally screwed.

"LET ME GO!" Kagome screamed, slapping her captor in the face.

"Lady Kagome, we are here to save you!" He insisted, trying to grab to her hands so that she couldn't hit him any more.

"Don't you know anything? I don't want to be saved!" She growled, resorting to kicking since her hands were currently being restrained. "Baka, you have to let me go!"

Her captor stumbled as she kicked him in a rather...sensitive spot, but managed to keep his balance, never stopping his hurried run. "You are our most treasured priestess, we cannot allow you to be ruined."

"I'm a lousy miko and you know it! They only reason I'm so revered is because of my looks!" She shouted, elbowing him in the ribs and kicking at the same time. "NOW, PUT. ME. DOWN!"

"Yes, my lady," the man gasped, dropping her as he fell to his knees, his wind momentarily stolen by the girl's fierce attacks. He had reached his destination anyway, now she was the hanyou's problem.

"Good, now take me back," she harrumphed as she scrambled to her feet and brushed off her wrinkled kimono.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, wench," a gruff voice sounded from the shadows, the silhouette of a man appearing amongst the trees. "We ain't just gonna let you hand yourself over to that bastard, not without a fight."

Her captor gasped and quickly bowed low, before jumping to his feet and disappearing into the woods.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" She stuttered, squinting into the darkness as his tell-tale red haori came into view. He grunted in affirmation and stepped into the clearing, the moonlight reflecting off his golden eyes and giving them an eery glow.

"Of course, who did you expect? I'm the only one around here with enough balls to stand up to your high and mighty self,_Lady _Kagome," he mocked.

"No, you're the only one around here stupid enough to not listen to reason!" She shouted, her fists clenching as she struggled not to strangle her old friend. He knew why she was doing this, he knew that it was her duty, but apparently his hard head prevented him from using his tiny, tiny brain.

"Reason?" He growled, his dog ears flattening against his skull. "Keh, only you would come up with some sick plan to hand yourself over to my brother and call it reason."

Kagome stomped her foot and walked right up to him, brandishing her finger like a sword as she poked him in the chest. "Listen, you know very well this whole thing wasn't my idea, but I _did _agree to it, and so did your brother," she hissed, her eyes narrowing. "Since everyone has seen fit to label me as the great and mighty miko of the east, then I'll do what I have to do and you won't stand in my way!"

Inuyasha looked away from her, a dark look coming over his face. "Kikyo wouldn't have agreed to this, she would have fought that bastard tooth and nail," he mumbled.

"Well, Kikyo is dead," she whispered, pulling her finger from his chest as if it burned and clutching it to her heart as she turned away from him. "And I'm not her, I might look like her, and she might be the reason I am who I am, but we were never the same."

"Kagome-"

"Don't interrupt me, Inuyasha!" She warned, trying to ignore the hurt in his voice. She knew speaking of Kikyo's death was a low blow, but she had to make him understand. "You're right, Kikyo would have fought, she might even have won, but I'm not a fighter. I won't see anyone--demon or human--die when I can prevent it."

She felt firm arms wrap around her waist and warm breath tickle her ear as his chin came to rest on her shoulder. "But there's got to be another way," he whispered in desperation. "You can't marry him, Kagome, he doesn't even want you! He hates humans!"

She wriggled out of his embrace and took a few steps away, wrapping her arms across her chest as she tried not to cry. "No, he doesn't, but I don't think he wants a war anymore than we do," she said miserably. "And if we're married, there will be peace," she smiled weakly at him over her shoulder.

He merely looked away from her, his bangs covering the pain in his eyes.

"But if you try and stop this, there will be war," she warned, her small smile disappearing. "We may not be married yet, and he may hate me and my kind, but the moment the treaty was signed, I became his. He'll fight for me if you take me away, you know he will."

"And I'll kill him!" Inuyasha growled fiercely.

"No, I will not have any wars fought on my behalf!"

It had been two months since the treaty had been signed, two months since the engagement. She was the most revered miko of the east, the rumored reincarnation of the great priestess Kikyo, and she had a duty to protect her people the only way she knew how.

She was not a warrior like Kikyo had been, but she was the only priestess still alive who could keep the humans and the youkai from tearing each other apart. Kikyo had died nearly fifty years ago, felled by an evil sorceress who had placed a dark spell on her and her hanyou lover. She had been driven to madness by the spell and had sealed the half-demon Inuyasha to a tree, never to awaken again.

But Kikyo was a powerful priestess, she had overcome the spell in the few moments after her arrow had embedded itself in her lover's chest, and she took her own life. She wanted to make sure that the dark sorceress could never use her as a pawn again.

For fifty years the east had lamented the loss of their most beloved miko, that is, until Kagome came along. She was born to a poor family, raised in the very village Kikyo and her hanyou had met their demise. She had always bore an uncanny resemblance to the dead miko, and on her fifteenth birthday, her holy powers made themselves known. She vanquished a demon that had snuck up on her while she gathered wood in the forest, and the very next day, Inuyasha had magically awoken from his fifty year trance and ended up on her doorstep, demanding to see girl who reeked of Kikyo.

What he found was Kagome, and what she inherited was a legacy. Rumors spread far and wide of the light spirited girl with fierce spiritual powers who had freed the hanyou companion of the once great Kikyo. Even though she hadn't actually freed him at all, he had simply woken up of his own accord, but it didn't matter. Kagome _is_ a miko, Kikyo _was_ a miko, and Kagome was to take Kikyo's place.

She became the miko of the east, and Inuyasha had never left her side. He said it was because he owed it to Kikyo to keep her reincarnated soul out of trouble, Kagome just figured it was because he was lost and lonely and had nowhere else to go.

Whatever the reason, somewhere along the line, she had grown to love him. He was the fist person she wanted to see in the morning and the last she wanted to see at night, and though he still grieved for Kikyo, he had come to live for Kagome. She was the reason he could still walk this earth, the reason he still drew air into his lungs. Without her he was nothing, and now, she was going to leave him behind.

"But why Sesshoumaru?" He moaned. "Why, out of all the demon lords in Japan, did you have to pick my half-brother?"

The young miko scoffed. "Even if you won't ever admit it, Lord Sesshoumaru is probably the most powerful demon in the whole country. If he follows the treaty, he'll make sure the rest of the lords will too."

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull, his hand automatically going to the hilt of his sword. "Kagome, I can't let you do this, I won't let you."

And with that, he grabbed her around the waist and darted off into the forest.

"He'll find me, Inuyasha," she whispered as she clung to his arm and buried her face against his sleeve. "He'll find me and not even you can stop him. He'll search all of Japan...there's no place you can hide me."

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

Once again, if you think you would like to hear more of this story, just say so. I don't wanna take on another chapter story if people think this is good as it is.

Oh, and check out my other stories as well!


	2. If part of me never wants to be found

_If part of me never wants to be found..._

**Author Note:**

Taking a break from writing Of Gods and Demons. Suddenly got the urge to add to this story. Enjoy.

* * *

Sesshoumaru glared down at the bustling toad with an air of impatience. He had assigned Jaken the simple task of shining his boots - a task he was completing with the utmost vigor. On any other day it might have been an amusing sight to witness as Jaken took to any task he was assigned as though it were the most important task anyone had ever been given in the history of existence. But on this day nothing could amuse Sesshoumaru. Well, perhaps destroying a few villages could, but in accordance with that blasted treaty he had signed he couldn't even do that.

Why had he agreed to that again? Ah yes, that's right. The ningen population was growing exponentially while the youkai population was slowly dwindling to nothing. How... annoying that realization had been. It only seemed fitting that the solution he had agreed to was proving rather annoying as well.

It was two moons ago that he was approached by possibly the most elderly human priest he had ever seen. The man had said that he was sent on behalf of the East. He recited his pathetic plight as Sesshoumaru barely restrained the urge to end the old man's life that had already been stretched too far. The priest claimed that too many youkai were attacking their villages and that too many men were lost whilst trying to fight the hordes of uncontrolled demons. He told Lord Sesshoumaru that it benefitted neither race to keep up these pointless squabbles and that a treaty should be proposed.

As much as Sesshoumaru was loathed to agree, he was not unreasonable. He knew that what the humans lacked in power and strength they made up for in numbers and if youkai continued to attack ningen settlements, there would be a war. The most troubling part was that Sesshoumaru wasn't so sure that the youkai would win.

And so, a treaty had been drafted, an alliance had been formed, and - as custom with important matters such as these - a symbolic joining had been proposed. It was a bond that was to be forged to show the peace between races, a bond between a youkai and a miko. And of course, as the most powerful demon lord in Japan, the obligation of this bond fell upon his shoulders.

And today the time had come to fulfill that obligation. Today he was getting...married.

"Milord, you put even the gods to shame!" Jaken squawked enthusiastically, wiping the sweat from his brow as he gave the lords boots one last rub.

He gave the toad an imposing glare before kicking him out of the way and exiting his chambers. "Come, Jaken. I would have this over quickly."

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!" He stuttered in his haste to pick himself off the ground and hurry off after his master.

_Higurashi Kagome, _he thought to himself. _Yes, that was the girl's name I believe. _He had heard rumors of his bride ever since the engagement had been agreed upon. It was said that she was the reincarnation of the legendary priestess, Kikyo. The same priestess who had sealed his oaf of a half-brother to a tree. It was also said that his betrothed had released said half-breed from his fifty year slumber and that the beast rarely left her side.

It was troubling. Sesshoumaru couldn't care less about the girl, but as of two moons ago she was his and he would not have his property associating with filthy half-breeds. As soon as their marriage was final, he would order her to never see Inuyasha again. In fact, he might as well just kill the hanyou; he could not sully Sesshouamaru's existence if he no longer existed.

Yes, that seemed like the best idea, he would get around to it as soon as he had the chance.

"M-my lord!" A shaking servant squeaked as Sesshoumaru rounded a corner. The servant nearly fell to the ground in his haste to bow before his master. "I have a message, an u-urgent message!"

His face remaining bland and impassive, he merely narrowed his eyes at the pathetic creature. "Speak quickly."

"Y-yes, of course!" The servant said, bowing again. "I come with news from the East! It seems as though Lady Kagome has been abducted! We received word not but moments ago, my lord."

The terrified servant looked up at his notoriously ruthless lord and tried to gauge just how long he had to live. It wasn't uncommon for lord Sesshoumaru to behead "bearers of bad news" whenever it suited him, and he truly hoped that he would be allowed to remain intact.

Sesshoumaru, in the meantime, was contemplating the pros and cons of this newest development. No miko meant no wedding, no wedding meant no wife, no wife meant less hassle in his already vastly complex life. On the other hand...no wedding meant possible war and no wife was particularly damaging to his ego, seeing as he had already announced the engagement to the demon court. In theory he could just slaughter the current court and appoint a new one, but that was all very time consuming and messy.

Perhaps...finding the miko would be a better idea? Yes, he would have to find this pesky miko, marry her, and then lock her in a room for the rest of her miserable existence so he would never have to bother with her again.

Decision made, he merely kicked his groveling servant aside and continued his walk. "Jaken, ready Ah-Un. I have a bride to retrieve."

"You're being ridiculous, have I mentioned that?" Kagome sighed tiredly. Thrown over her insane best-friend's shoulder like a sack of rice w asn't her favorite way to travel, but at least she could insult him quite readily. Her face was right next to his ear after all.

"Keh, only every second you get the chance." He shrugged, "Doesn't change anything."

"How do you know that this marriage would be such a bad thing?" She tried reasoning. "I mean sure there are the rumors, but he can't be as awful as everyone says. People have a way of exaggerating the evils of their enemies."

"Kagome, he's the most feared and powerful demon lord in the country," Inuyasha growled tiredly. "He didn't get that reputation from kissin' babies and helpin' the elderly."

"Yeah well, I'm the great and powerful miko of the East," she countered. "I didn't get that reputation from doing anything significant except waking up your sorry behind, and I have no idea how - or even _if _- I really did that!"

Ears ringing from the shrill voice she seemed to adopt whenever she stumbled into the realm of hysterical, Inuyasha hurried his pace. He wasn't sure where his was going, but he figured that was ok. After all, if he had no idea where he was going, how would anyone else?

"Are you even listening to me?" She squeaked, bopping him on the head. "If you're going to kidnap me, the least you could do is listen!"

_Can't she just shut her trap? Why am I trying to keep her around again? _The hanyou huffed. "Are you trying to make a point somewhere in all that babbling, your _highness_?"

"Yes!" Kagome squealed in frustration. "I'm just saying, sometimes people aren't actually anything like what you've heard or what you expect."

"No, they are. You're just an exception."

Kagome floundered for another point, came up short, and sighed in resignation. "Yeah well, I can't be the only one."

"And what makes you think my sorry excuse for a half-brother is an exception?" He snorted.

Kagome's mood sunk as her argument faltered, and she morosely addressed a passing rock. "Optimism?" She told it. It frowned at her as Inuyasha's march put increasing distance between them. A pessimist for sure. "I agreed to marry a murderous taiyoukai for kami sake, I have to keep my half-filled cups in vast supply these days!"

The rock was soon out of sight, but Kagome had the distinct impression that it hadn't bought her ridiculous defense anyway. She also had the distinct impression that she had suddenly gone crazy, considering that she was having conversations with rocks.

"Good thing I'm saving you then, huh?" Inuyasha said matter-of-factly, bringing Kagome back from her minds lapse in sanity.

"You're not saving me, Inuysha," she said with an emptiness that echoed in his head, "you're simply delaying the inevitable."

The two fell into an uneasy silence, the soft patter of the hanyou's footfalls ticking like a clock.

"You're an awful optimist," he finally said, earning a half-hearted giggle for his half-hearted tease.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

Soooooo, yeah. We all talk to inanimate objects - admit it, we all have those one sided conversations insulting the stupid toaster when it burns your toast.

Me: "Now my toast is awful, I hate you toaster."

Toaster: "..."

Me: "Yeah, you think about what you've done."


End file.
